


Not Your Teddy Bear

by BlackValentine



Series: Sentella After Hours [4]
Category: The League Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Chayden might die, M/M, Wishful relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackValentine/pseuds/BlackValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Co-written by Hauk. We still own nothing-</p><p>Chayden desperately wants to get Hadrian's attention, so he tries a romantic song. Unfortunately, that's not Hadrian's window, and Nero isn't pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> "(Let me be your) Teddy Bear" belongs to Elvis, and it's an awesome song.

Chayden snuck through the yard of the Scalera house, boombox in hand with the cd paused on the right song. Around the side to the first window… he knew it was the first window after watching Hadrian go up after school so many times… and he was ready. Setting the stereo down, he cleared his throat and adjusted his clothes before pulling the microphone from his pocket to plug into the stereo.

“Here goes nothing…” he whispered as he held tightly to the thornless rose in his other hand and leaned down to press play. It was an old love song he’d found, one the Trisani (or really anyone anymore) would know, but he liked it and it worked perfectly for how he felt for the other.

“Oh baby let me be… your lovin’ teddy bear. Put a chain around my neck, and lead me anywhere…”

Chayden sang through the words, dancing a bit in the yard as he watched the lit window, waiting anxiously to see that gorgeous silhouette behind the glass.

“I don't wanna be a tiger, cause tigers play too rough. I don't wanna be a lion, cause lions ain't the kind you... love enooouuugh…”

There he was! There was his beautiful Hadrian at the window, staring down at him. The Trisani wasn’t moving now, and Chay fought back a giggle. “Probably so happy he’s speechless!”

“Just wanna be your teddy bear. Put a chain around my neck, and lead me anywhere. Ooooh let me be… oh baby let me be… oooh let me be your… teddy bear!” 

He ended off the song and turned off the boom box just as the window opened. Instead of the melodical voice of his angel, however, the growling voice of Hadrian’s older brother called out of the darkness.

“Why… are you singing outside my window this late at night?”

Crap. Chayden swallowed hard and bit his lower lip. “Hey, Nero. Sorry, I thought that was Hadrian’s window…”

“Well it’s not,” Nero replied, then paused a moment. “...Why are you singing love songs to my brother?”

Double crap. “Gotta go!” Chayden cried, flailing as he grabbed his boombox and dropped the rose, quickly grabbing it again.

“Chayden Aniwaya, I’m going to kick your ass!”

He whined at the threat and stumbled over the microphone cord. “I’m just drunk! Ignore me! Blargh blargh blargh don’t know what I’m talking about! Why am I even here? I don’t even know!” Chayden cried out as he scrambled away into the darkness with Nero yelling threats on his heels.

In the darkness of the first window on the other side of the house, Hadrian Scalera giggled and silently closed his window with a shake of his head.

“It’s not going to be me putting a chain around your neck, Chay. Definitely not going to be me…”


End file.
